


3 Times Someone Got Their New Years Kiss

by AmKay499



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, New Year's Kiss, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmKay499/pseuds/AmKay499
Summary: (And 1 time maybe it worked out better than expected.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first things first, there's technically two MCs, both of which haves names; Jiyoon and Min-jung. Also, yes New Years has passed but this fic is entirely self indulgent as Jiyoon and Min-jung are going to part of a bigger fic that has yet to come about until I finish the game entirely. So, hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it.

1.)

“Awh, you leaving already?” Min-jung asked the sleepy Zen as he managed to get on both feet and sway a little. He had been drinking all night and seemed to be getting tipsy and when Zen got tipsy he got affectionate. Min-jung had been the latest victim of his cuddling streak, as he had gone through nearly everyone else.

 Zen smiled dopily at her before making his way to the person sitting by himself at the table and Min-jung sat right up. Oh, well- that wasn’t good. If Zen had any comprehension of what he was actually doing, he would have high-tailed it out of there.

“Your turn,” Zen announced and plopped right down into Jumin’s lap, getting just about everyone’s attention.

“What are you doing?” Jumin demanded as Zen threw his arms around Jumin’s neck.

“Cuddling,” Zen answered and rested his forehead against Jumin’s cheek. “Who wouldn’t want to be cuddled by me,” and with that he leaned up, getting closer to Jumin’s face, but before he could make contact, he recoiled back and sneezed.

 _“Oh, my god,”_ there was the sound of a camera shutter going off.

Zen sobered a little, then, staring at horror at Jumin, an unreadable expression playing as he wiped his face off with a handkerchief. “I am so-“ the words shriveled up and died in his throat, he wasn’t good at apologizing to Jumin.

“You do realize that’s now how you do it, right?” Jumin replaced the handkerchief.

“I- what?”

Zen nearly fell backwards when he felt lips on his, the only thing keeping him from falling completely was the hand on his back, keeping his steady. He let out a noise and tightened his arms, throwing all caution to the wind; he kissed back.

And of course, he didn’t notice the cameras going off, so if the next morning he didn’t think to ask about any photographic evidence anyone may have had, well, that was easily explained away.

 

2&3.)

Jiyoon and Saeran were still dancing around each other and frankly, Seven and Min-jung were getting sick of it.

(Though, as Jiyoon firmly stands by; Min-jung has absolutely no room to talk because of her own lack-of-relationship.)

So, they did what any sane person who has read too much fanfiction would do, they plotted. And it was New Years, they couldn’t be expected to do _nothing._ Honestly. And when the countdown started, they found themselves on the opposite ends of the couch, Saeran and Jiyoon in between them.

The clock struck midnight, shouts of “Happy New Years!” rang throughout the room as Seven pulled Yoosung onto his lap, pressing their lips together and using a free hand to push Saeran at Jiyoon, Min-jung doing the same to Jiyoon.

And, while it wasn’t perfect, Jiyoon did manage to land an accidental kiss to the corner of Saeran’s mouth, causing the man to flush heavily. Jiyoon let out a noise and scooted backward, her face slowly beginning to match her partner’s.

4.)

Min-jung pressed her lips together, watching all the couples around her. Her stomach sank a little, she had actually been hoping for a New Year’s kiss too. Usually, when she celebrated at home, she’d get little kisses from her siblings or her dad, but… this year she had more friends that weren’t just little kids, so she maybe she had gotten her expectations a little too high.

“Are you okay?” someone had taken the recently vacated seat on the couch and Min-jung’s heart jumped a little. _Jaehee._

“Yeah,” Min-jung rubbed the back of her neck, giving her a smile. “Was just hopin’ for a kiss, I guess,” she laughed a little, trying not to show how disappointed she was, because despite that; she did have fun and didn’t want to be a party pooper.

“I mean,” she shrugged a little. “The only two people that woulda kissed me are Zen,” she pointedly looked over to the man that had somehow managed to fall asleep cuddling Jumin, “and Yoosung,” she turned her gaze over to the blond, who seemed to be occupied by Seven.

“I see.”

“It’s dumb, I know-“ and she was cut off by a hand sliding to her cheek and gently tugging her over. Her eyes widen as smooth lips pressed against hers, just for a moment, before they disappeared.

“Happy New Years, Min-jung.”

“Yeah,” Min-jung’s face felt hot. “Happy New Years,” she repeated, a little dazed, her voice tight, and doing her very best not to notice the wide, mocking grin on Jiyoon’s face.


End file.
